Task Force
Fully named the World Government's Special Duty Royal Task Force (Romaji: Sekai Seifu no Semmuno Ninmu Ōbutai; Kanji: 世界政府の専務の任務王部隊), the Task Force (Romaji: Ninmu Butai; Kanji: 任務部隊) is one of the two armed forces composed of the World Government. Alongside the Marines, it constitutes the military of the Marines. The difference between the Marines and the Task Force is their duty. The Marines's duty is to combat pirates, while the Task Force's duty is to combat bandits. More accurately, the Task Force's job is to (re)conquer any country or settlement under the rule of a criminal. So while the Marines eliminate criminals who are on the move, the Task Force eliminates criminals who have settled down. ''Chain of Command ''General Information The hierarchy of the Task Force is almost completely isolated from the hierarchy of the Marines, Cipher Pols, and other World Government-affiliated organizations. Though it may be possible for a recruit's position within his, her, or its original organization to determine his or her position within the Task Force, no amount of promotions that he or she receives whilst serving within the Task Force will cause him or her to be promoted within his or her original organization. The only connection between the hierarchy of the Task Force and the hierarchies of other World Government-affiliated organizations is that an active member of the Task Force retains the rank that he or she held within his or her former organization. Under normal circumstances, the rank that a member of the Task Force holds within his or her former organization is of no consequence. However, during times of cooperation those ranks are utilized to establish whether or not an individual will be receiving orders from or giving orders to another individual. ''Ranks'' From "highest" to "lowest" the ranks utilized by the Task Force'' ''are as followed: *Five-Star Military Commander *Four-Star Military Commander *Three-Star Military Commander *Two-Star Military Commander *One-Star Military Commander *Five-Triangle Military Officer *Four-Triangle Military Officer *Three-Triangle Military Officer *Two-Triangle Military Officer *One-Triangle Military Officer *Three-Point Foot Soldier *Two-Point Foot Soldier *One-Point Foot Soldier ''Roles of the Ranks'' *'Five-Star Military Commander' - Is the leader of the entirety of the Task Force. *'Four-Star Military Commander' - It should be noted that Four Star isn't so much as a rank of authority as it is a rank of utility. Four Stars are more like living weapons under the command of the Five Star than commanding officers. It's extraordinarily rare for them to be issuing orders to their subordinates. Under normal circumstances, they're simply taking orders from their only superior and carrying out the order by their lonesome. However, Four Stars DO have the authority to issue orders. It's just not common place for them to do so, nor is it encouraged. *'Three-Star Military Commander' - Are the most authoritative taskpeople to consistently take to the battlefield. They can be considered to be the Task Force's equivalent of an Admiral/Vice Admiral due to the fact that the higher-ranked Four Stars do not command battles so much as they perform wholesale massacres. *'Two-Star Military Commander' - *'One-Star Military Commander' - *'Five-Triangle Military Officer' - Is an "ace" member of a unit within the Task Force. Under normal circumstances, the Five-Triangle Military Officer is the second strongest member of his or her unit. Surpassed only by his or her One-Star Military Commander. *'Four-Triangle Military Officer' - Is an adjutant to a Three-Star Military Commander. *'Three-Triangle Military Officer' - Is an adjutant to a Two-Star Military Commander. *'Two-Triangle Military Officer' - Is an adjutant to a One-Star Military Commander. *'One-Triangle Military Officer' - Is an "elite" member of a unit within the Task Force. Under normal circumstances, the One-Triangle Military Officers are the third strongest members of their unit. Surpassed only by their Five-Triangle Military Officer and their One-Star Military Commander. *'Three-Point Foot Soldier' - Is the leader of a fireteam. *'Two-Point Foot Soldier' - Is an adjutant to the Three-Point Foot Soldier. *'One-Point Foot Soldier' - Are the rank-and-file of the Task Force. ''Structure of Units'' *'World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force' **Five-Star Military Commander - 1 (Itenka/Woodes) **Four-Star Military Commanders - 4 (Itenka/Woodes) **Three-Star Military Commanders - 8 (Itenka) -> 24 (Woodes) **Two-Star Military Commanders - 24 (Itenka) -> 72 (Woodes) **One-Star Military Commanders - 96 (Itenka) -> 288 (Woodes) **Five-Triangle Military Officer - 96 (Itenka) -> 288 (Woodes) **Four-Triangle Military Officer 8 (Itenka) -> 24 (Woodes) **Three-Triangle Military Officer - 24 (Itenka) -> 72 (Woodes) **Two-Triangle Military Officer 96 (Itenka) -> 288 (Woodes) **One-Triangle Military Officer - 384 (Itenka) -> 1152 (Woodes) **Three-Point Foot Soldier - 960 (Itenka) -> 2880 (Woodes) **Two-Point Foot Soldier - 960 (Itenka) -> 2880 (Woodes) **One-Point Foot Soldier - 2880 (Itenka) -> 8640 (Woodes) *'Regiment' 8 (Itenka) -> 24 (Woodes) **Three-Star Military Commander (1) **Two-Star Military Commander (3) **One-Star Military Commander (12) **Five-Triangle Military Officer (12) **Four-Triangle Military Officer (1) **Three-Triangle Military Officer (3) **Two-Triangle Military Officer (12) **One-Triangle Military Officer (36) **Three-Point Foot Soldier (120) **Two-Point Foot Soldier (120) **One-Point Foot Soldier (360) *'Company' 24 (Itenka) -> 72 (Woodes) **Two-Star Military Commander (1) **One-Star Military Commander (4) **Five-Triangle Military Officer (4) **Three-Triangle Military Officer (1) **Two-Triangle Military Officer (4) **One-Triangle Military Officer (16) **Three-Point Foot Soldier (40) **Two-Point Foot Soldier (40) **One-Point Foot Soldier (120) *'Platoon' 96 (Itenka) -> 288 (Woodes) **One-Star Military Commander (1) **Five-Triangle Military Officer (1) **Two-Triangle Military Officer (1) **One-Triangle Military Officer (4) **Three-Point Foot Soldier (10) **Two-Point Foot Soldier (10) **One-Point Foot Soldier (30) *'Special Forces Squad' 96 (Itenka) -> 288 (Woodes) **Five-Triangle Military Officer (1) **One-Triangle Military Officer (4) *'Fireteam' 960 (Itenka) -> 2880 (Woodes) **Three-Point Foot Soldier (1) **Two-Point Foot Soldier (1) **One-Point Foot Soldier (3) ''Honorifics'' Depending on their rank, current and former members of the Task Force ''are supposed to have an honorific attached to their name when being spoken to by another current or former member of the ''Task Force. The honorifics are as followed: *-'bushou' is attached to the names of those whom are a One Star or higher. *-'bukan' is attached to the names of those whose rank is in-between One Star and Two Points *-'hohei' is attached to the names of those whom are a Two Point or lower. ''Insignia'' Unlike the Marines, the Task Force makes use of insignia as a means of rank identification. The insignia utilize by the Task Force are emblazoned onto label pins that make use of a butterfly clutch. Under normal circumstances, the aforementioned label pins are attached onto an individual's personal or military-issued headwear. ''Dress Code'' Much like the Cipher Pols but unlike the Marines, the dress code of the Task Force is strictly enforced. However, it should be noted that the dress code of the Task Force is more concerned about the details concerning specific articles of clothing rather than the entirety of uniforms. By rank, the aforementioned details are: *'Five-Star Military Commander' - Military-issued armor. Under normal circumstances, such armor is customized for the individual and as a result have a rank-appropriate insignia emblazoned onto its surface. *'Four-Star Military Commander' - A full-fledge uniform. Preferably without headwear. *'Three-Star Military Commander' - A full-fledge uniform with preferably personal headwear without an insignia attached to it. *'Two-Star Military Commander' - A full-fledge uniform with military-issued headwear that has a rank-appropriate insignia attached to it. *'One-Star Military Commander' - A full-fledge uniform with military-issued headwear without an insignia attached to it. *'Five-Triangle Military Officer' - Military-issued or personal armor. Under normal circumstances, the military-issued armor is customized for the individual and as a result has a rank-appropriate insignia emblazoned onto its surface. Those whom chose to wear personal armor must also wear personal headwear without an insignia attached to it. *'Four-Triangle Military Officer' - Military-issued or personal armor. Under normal circumstances, the military-issued armor is customized for the individual and as a result has a rank-appropriate insignia emblazoned onto its surface. Those whom chose to wear personal armor must also wear a military-issued headwear that has a rank-appropriate insignia attached to it. *'Three-Triangle Military Officer' - Military-issued or personal armor. Under normal circumstances, the military-issued armor is customized for the individual and as a result has a rank-appropriate insignia emblazoned onto its surface. Those whom chose to wear personal armor must also wear a military-issued headwear without an insignia attached to it. *'Two-Triangle Military Officer' - Military-issued armor. Under normal circumstances, such armor is customized for the individual and as a result has a rank-appropriate insignia emblazoned onto its surface. *'One-Triangle Military Officer' - Preferably personal headwear without an insignia attached to it. *'Three-Point Foot Soldier' - Preferably personal headwear that has a rank-appropriate insignia attached to it. *'Two-Point Foot Soldier' - Military-issued headwear that has a rank-appropriate insignia attached to it. *'One-Point Foot Soldier' - Military-issued headwear without an insignia attached to it. ''Armaments ''Weaponry The Task Force is infamous for their usage of Holy Water-based weaponry. Their polearms and swords have blades made of frozen Holy Water, and their axes have heads made of frozen Holy Water as well. In addition, they have bullets made of frozen Holy Water and flamethrowers which spew gaseous Holy Water. They also have grenades which explode into liquid Holy Water and thereby drench everyone and everything within range of their payload! They also have dance powder capable of causing Holy Water to rain down on an area! As a result, they are quite adept at killing Devil Fruit-users and have come to be feared as the Demon Hunters (Romaji: Magari; Kanji: 魔猟)! Notably though, because Holy Water is useless against everything unrelated to Devil Fruits and many of their enemies are not Devil Fruit-users, the Task Force also uses a great amount of conventional weaponry as well. ''Transportation'' The Task Force's mode-of-transporation are aircraft carrier-like ships which are designed to be the perfect habitat for Silkwyrms and the Gianterflies that the Silkwyrms metamorphose into. The gianterflies are utilized as aerial mounts from which individual can be parachuted or a bomb can be dropped. Through the use of the gianterflies, the Task Force are able to launch amphibious assault before an enemy has a chance to react to their arrival.Category:World Government Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Organization Category:World Government Special Duty Royal Task Force Personnel